Predicted firsts
Being, until recently, a very underwatched site, there are many gaps in the CFBW list. Grey Wagtail is the most laughable species that has never been recorded - surely this must turn up soon . . . even if only as a fly-over! Moorhen is resident on the very nearby pond at Burgh Heath, surely its only a matter of time before one wanders to the edge of one of the fields at the west end, or makes a brief visit on 'PiddlyPond' in Banstead Woods? One has been recorded just ''out of the area in Chiphouse Wood; it could easily happen '''Mute Swan '''should be recorded as a fly-over at some point '''Tufted Duck '''should be recorded as a fly-over at some point in the hopefully near future '''Whimbrel '''is regularly recorded as a passage migrant at local sites; only a matter of time before one is picked up flying over, or even in one of the fields '''Curlew '''as above '''Spotted Flycatcher '''surely this has been seen here in the past, there are just no solid records. Could easily be found on passage '''Ring Ouzel '''slopes, scrub, fields and hedgerows a plenty - the place looks made for this species which we will surely bump into one spring or autumn soon '''Common Redstart' is another bird which we're sure has been on-site in the past but there are no solid records, this could easily be recorded on passage 'Nightingale '''simply ''must ''have been present in the past (breeding records from many places ''just ''outside the site which could actually refer to CFBW and have nowhere near as much habitat as CFBW, annoyingly) and hopefully we will pick up one on passage soon '''Marsh Harrier '''is a good candidate for being seen flying overhead during passage periods '''Short-eared Owl '''could easily be recorded as a fly-over and when the fallow fields grow long in autumn, the site could even hold a bird for a period of time. There are several records from ''very ''nearby '''Merlin '''could be seen flying through, perhaps tagging along with a flock of Meadow Pipits or could linger . . . '''Corn Bunting '-several old records from nearby which could refer to CFBW, we may be able to pick one up amongst the Yellowhammers in winter '''Long-eared Owl '''could be found roosting if we are in the right place at the right time; there are old records from nearby '''Mediterranean Gull '''could be found amongst the Black-headed Gull flocks in winter '''Yellow-legged Gull '''could be found amongst gatherings of Herring Gulls when stubble fields are ploughed '''Grasshopper Warbler '''could be easily found as a passage migrant in the plentiful suitable habitat '''Jack Snipe '''could be found in the fields when they get boggy in winter, perhaps most likely during cold-weather movement of desperate birds? '''Little Egret '''should be recorded flying over at some point '''Reed Warbler '''could be found in scrubby areas/hedgerows on passage '''Sedge Warbler '''as above ''and a bit more hopeful . . . '' perhaps one day we will bump into a Hoopoe, Red-backed Shrike, Wryneck, Lapland Bunting, Twite, Bee-eater, Alpine Swift, Collared (or other will do) Pratincole, Black-throated Thrush, Red-footed Falcon, Red-rumped Swallow, Cattle Egret or even a Coot . . . maybe that's asking too much?